Opposites Attract
by VASHATSOCOM
Summary: Well I guess when I said deader i was lying perhaps
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fanfiction i wanted to do it on flcl cuz its the greatest anime imo it teaches the three things of life rock love and explosions well lets begin oh and guitars wgwky and flcl second season are the greatest fics though guitars is my favorite ok now lets really start ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
hi well like you didnt know my names naoto nandaba iam 14 as you also know i once had a well life, then like as if i had alot of saved up good karma or maybe bad there came a crazy woman she rode in on a vespa and ran me down (yeh thats a good way to start a relationship) well i wouldnt say i fell for her more like bomb dived when i finnaly told her that i loved her she for the first time saw i wasnt up for her life, that i am a kid and i need to accept it and after some help from ninamori mahashi gaku i realize that too until she did what she had said (who saw that coming) aww well just see ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
*gaku miahashi naoto and ninamori at the stream where the school was burned in episode 2*  
  
naoto:eh ninamori whats up with the cinnamon buns  
  
ninamori:haha sooooooo funny *ninamori had recently put her hair in bangs and naoto never let her live with it*  
  
mihashi:yeh its princess leia like star wars whoosh whoosh zoom bam bam  
  
gaku:ewoks ewoks EWOKS  
  
naoto:......CALM IT DOWN  
  
*they all look at naoto and just burst out with laughter and naoto chuckled too* (see told you i have accepted being a kid)  
  
mihashi: whats that...?!!!  
  
*everyone looks up to see this freaking red meteor coming theyre way*  
  
naoto:run it  
  
*they all run a good 20 feet and duck behind a bench* {yeh that will help a bench}*KRACKA FRICKIN BOOM naoto and the gang look over to see a huge crater where they once were*  
  
just so you know this= ( ) naoto pov  
  
(No i refuse to believe one of the three things that rang through my head when seeing that meteor 1 aliens are here to kill and enslave human race 2 its something from a satellite 3 haruko is back)  
  
*there she was the coplex being her back to the sun making her seem like a silhouette the first thing she says is of all thing she can say to me*  
  
haruko:yes it is I takkun the love and reason for all of your existence  
  
naoto:HA-HA-HARUKO?!  
  
haruko:no need to yell ill cure what ails you  
  
naoto: no im asleep this is just like all the other dreams you comeback I say I love you then were close to kissing then i awake near my alarm clock  
  
haruko:well i could pinch you but i didnt think takkun would want to fooly coolying around so soon  
  
(If it isnt haruko whatever it is is doing a great job acting the part)  
  
naoto:well if you are haruko then i have one thing to say LOOK OVER THERE *naoto runs like hell to wherever he can find salvation*  
  
(must run must hide the farther i can get away the less chance ill have to see her or use plan b why arent there any giant monster attacks when you want them*  
  
this will be harukos pov ^ ^  
  
^ ^ no matter where you are no matter where you are we will fooly cooly I SWEAR IT  
  
for the older people in the audience what is fooly cooly well seeing as i dont exactly know what it is heres my rough estimate A the act of being foolish but while also means your cool like what haruko says"only dumb people can do cool things thats why its cool B the act of furi kuri to have great sex or a fast hand movement in which you fondle someones breasts~~~~~thats what i believe any ways  
  
*naoto ducks behind a building*  
  
(ok ok shes back soo many problems with this first off i love her yet not vice versa problem 2 shes friggin crazy not that thats terrible just what in the hell am I saying yeah it is problem 3 shes pobably gonna try to feel me up note to self erase problem 3 and new problem 3 MY DAD which is a whole set of new problems now that harukos back DAMNITT whatever is the thing that controls love you are evil i tell you you have made me love a woman who is crazy perverted and beautiful DAMN YOU)  
  
*The loud as hell vespa motor vrooms down the street having cars follow it likea string to a kite*  
  
^ ^ closer closer i can almost feel his heart beat in unison with mine UNTIL I KILL HIM FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM ME how can anyone drop a catch like me even takkun damn hes fine im gonna rock him like a hurricane  
  
*naoto looks left then right then left then a double right and sighs*  
  
naoto: has haruko for once in her life given up  
  
haruko:NOT LIKELY  
  
*DOOOOOOUUUWWW haruko smashed her guitar on naotos head*  
  
*later like two hours we find our characters at the nandaba bakery*  
  
(owww my friggin head what the hell happened he then suddenly shuts up in fear)  
  
*naoto wakes up in his room but is frightened to death he feels something WARM and SOFT right near his crotch*  
  
*naoto looks down slowly and sees...... miyu miyu is sitting in his lap* haha got you filthy perverts  
  
(whew close one where the hell is that snoring coming frooo..)  
  
*naoto looks up to the top bunk see a sleeping haruko sprawled out in lets say a "miroku playground" position*  
  
(damn nose stop bleeding look at her the most beautiful girl ive ever seen we have always "goofed around" but i wonder if i could ever get to thirdn base with her i wonder if i could just touch them just a small touch i wont ever tell anyone)  
  
*naoto slowly moves his hand over i mean his hand movement could be measured in millimeters he is just one small movement away when SLAM his hand is brought down on her breasts by harukos own hands*  
  
haruko sleepily: oh yeah takkun faster harder faster oh yes thats right  
  
*naoto is pulled on the bed by harukos incredible strentgh and lands how you think right on top of haruko with his legs across her hips*  
  
haruko awaken:oh dreams do come true was i good takkun? was I huh? oh manly takkun has taken my chastity  
  
naoto blushing: what no i was just uh  
  
haruko:making me a woman? embracing me in sweet furi kuri?  
  
naoto: what are you talking about youve had sex before i uh...(sadly) saw u  
  
haruko:no i have not im still a virgin saving myself for takkun and what you believe you saw was nothing more thenme and the kamon robot blowing up ballons  
  
%flashback% how will i get all these ballons blown? how bout I make a robot that looks like kamon and bruises easily with what looks like hiccies making my plan overly complicated  
  
(damn howd she know that anyways maybe shes a telepath?)  
  
haruko:dont worry takkun im sure you didnt take my virginity id be awake for that wild ride so you can stop prodding me there will be time for that later  
  
naoto:prodding what?*looks down sees lil naoto is excited and blushes like crazy* its not what it looks like  
  
haruko:sure it isnt mon amore  
  
naoto:*points at haruko* look just cause youre back doesnt mean things can be like they werhwehwooaha*falls off top bunk right on his face*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
oh yeah its me the author um hi yeah i also like three other fanfics furikuri united,crodband and finnaly one i knida helped with which has grown since i have been away blood relations for i am the original vashatsocom BYE p.s. need five reviews b4 i make new chapter if neone wants one 


	2. good bad crap

Ok to address the complaints of chapter 1 first off before my computer was sent in for repairs my typing program had no spell check. second off thanks to all my great reviewers for their criticism and their threats. last off here is my kind of long summary of the flcl universe and how it works to me. In the beginning amarao was visited by haruko and had a relationship similar to naotos(why doesn't anyone make a fanfic about this geez) in this time frame he was somehow warped into the overly compensating amarao we all have different opinions on today. NAOTO CAN NEVER TRULY LOVE NINAMORI. Its sad for n/n fans but its true she might fall in love with someone else but for the time being she has a very large crush on naoto id like most authors to pick up on this all ninamori will ever be is filler to naoto he could marry her or w/e but his heart belongs to haruko. Now some of u may say oh he can change one thing naoto is super stubborn and mature at least in flcl so when he said that he loved haruko that means that's how its gonna stay.ok now on to haruko and naoto naoto loves haruko while her affections are unsure sorryn sorry side note really ticked off bout this I hate it when people right themselves in and their either stronger faster or smarter than haruko or they are her b/f those 2 things tick me off its ok if ur smarter I can see that but stronger /faster I cant and haruko would not give u a second glance unless u had something she wanted(and no she doesn't want u no matter how outrageously good looking u are or how good a personality u have. oh and the last part of my rant what's up with no good haruko naoto lemons just asking ok on with the fic  
  
Naoto pov:ok so let me understand the insanity of my life once more ok alien vespa woman who I love is back been there done that living here check sleeping in top bunk check being perverted triple check and still in love with her check once more ok major case of déjà vu .ok lets try to rationalize this later now breakfast naoto walks down to breakfast and what every flcl fanfic needs at least one of MANGA MODE  
  
Naoto: where are the pancackes?  
  
naoto feels too long velvet like hands go into his shirt feeling his chest squeezing and grasping then finnaly holding still whip him around to see, haruko wearing a mask made of a cut out smiley face pancake  
  
haruko in sinister creepy voice: right here lover  
  
naoto sheepishly creeps backs away in manga mode haruko once again in creepy voice mode"come closer im so cold"  
  
naoto at top of his lungs: you are insane  
  
haruko in sad voice: YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ME  
  
naoto regretfully looks down at the ground "im sor-"VROOOOOW naotos out cold from a hit of harukos bass  
  
naoto drowsly:huh where the heck am I and why does my head wahh blinding lights are flashed into naoto's eyes, a loud and obnoxious voice yells welcom e to the garry spranger show todays topic earth children and the pedophiles who are around them first on are list are a mrs ashia clan clan and a mr jim hawking  
  
aisha:THAT'S AISHA(prolly wrong 2 to lazy too check)  
  
gary: sorry how did you 2 meet  
  
aisha:well he and his partner were traveling when we ran into each other after a couple of fights I started living on the ship with him and sneaking into eachother rooms to talk and you know suck each oth-  
  
jim: DANG woman can we not discuss these things in public  
  
aisha oh you know you love it pounces on jim excessive and loud moaning can even be heard in the next room  
  
gary: well they are getting it on like cats in heat ah thank you well now onto Mr.inuyusha and Mrs. Kagome  
  
inuyasha:man this guys an idiot  
  
kagome aww stop acting so tough u big softie  
  
inuyasha:softie I KILL HUNDREDS OF DEMONS  
  
kagome:all to protect me how sweet now let me jerk that beef puts her hand down inuyashas baggy pants  
  
inuyasha: that's out of chara-awwwwdrools  
  
gary: isn't that cu-damn those 2 are kinky bastards well last and yes least haruko and her eath pet naoto  
  
naoto:EARTH PET!!!!  
  
Haruko:yeah me and my cuddly takkun are always cozy and comfy and touching and licking and moaning and throbbing and pulsing and climax-  
  
Naoto:blasphemy blasphemy lies eh that reminds me why were my pants off on the way here?  
  
Haruko:giggles no idea no idea at all speaking of which u left some scratches  
  
Naoto:WHAT???  
  
Haruko:hmm what did you say something ?  
  
Naoto:damn you have sudden amnesia attacks don't u  
  
Haruko:yeah that's prolly why its so easy for you to take advantage of me  
  
Naoto blushing:LIES LIES  
  
Haruko:well in other news its been exactly 24 minutes and 27 seconds and we should be in the right location so anybody who wants to live PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS SHOWpulls out her guitar in shotgun fashion  
  
Everyone else:most of us were abducted  
  
Haruko:well life's a bitch aint it starts opening fire with her bass inside the ship  
  
mean while on earth where ever amarao works I always foget   
  
amarao: she sure does cause a lot of problems how much collateral damage is she accounted for now  
  
kitsurubami:somewhere between 47 through 63 billion  
  
amarao:fantastic just another thing the higher ups are gonna yell at me about but not for long im almost ready to stop what had begun 18 years ago  
  
meanwhile at naotos school  
  
ninamori thinking: me and naoto finnaly hitting it off after 2 years of me gaku and mihashi worked ourselves into late hours of the night to try and get him out of his depression well until I found out the trick  
  
%flashback ninamori :this better workshows naoto her boobs naoto eyes  
wide can I have an encore ?%  
  
but no she comes crashing back into his life and ours and she will fall  
for her again man I hate that handsome idiot  
  
meanwhile im hating that word at naotos curb or what used to be before  
the ship landed on it leaving debris and fire everywhere  
  
naoto: so much destruction and chaos so pointless and unnessacary  
  
haruko looks down at him what u disagree with my methods?  
  
naoto looks up slowly and says all evil dark side like no I ....like it  
  
well this chapter was kinda crappy and indulged a lot in my perverted  
side ooh I may have forgotten to say that unknown potential is a real  
good fic oh and I think im making six of these as a memento to flcl and  
guitars heh if I keep this up I could get a one liner in crodbans fic or  
someone elses fic ooh adding I might make a character and djk9 has a  
great story read it 


	3. what a plot?

Hi another couple of clicks of the keyboard and I will bring you another crappy chapter.

ive heard some ppl liked my last 2 thanks well at least I know I ruined one of my friends

inuyasha expierence idk if word or is gonna take off my action sequence stars but

oh well oh yeah read **shook me all night long** by djk9 fantasimo fic also **his someone **

**very **well done pov also **flcl:the search for the pirate kings **I like the oc already im sure

it wont dissapoint and winner of best title **Hell hath no furi **and last but definitely not

least so **what happens next** read it now you can read my slop later that person can write

go go lol like nebody reads these neways I know I usually skip these parts and just want

to read the fic welll sry bout lateness crybabies bye ive scrapped this twice now it's a

hard chapter to write cause I don't want to dissapoint oh yeah now two good ones ill put

up on my fav stories ooh yeah a few shout outsDON'T SUEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I OWN

NOTHING much bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

%We arrive in the IIFB space satellite you know the huge thing from episode 4 where we first meet kitsurubami and the weird crew with the nose bleeds %

Worker 1:we have visual confirmation haruk

Amarao:RAHARU

Worker 1 obviously irritated: ...raharu is at that nandaba bakery she seems to be un phased about the fact she has just now destroyed and brought alien flight craft into japan airspace.

Amarao: that is not unusual she seems take a very undirect route but when you look back her motives are as clear as the space between her ears

Worker#1 under his breath:smartass mother...

Amarao: well at any rate looks like ill be taking a trip to mabase

Kitsurubaumi: why sir?

Worker 1: reconsider please

Amarao: well I know you both care for the child but they need one more player for the concert

#this is completely unrelated but this is a contest for the chance to be a crucial character in my story I need one f and 1 m so put your answer and then put a f or m at the very bottom so heres the question who sings "take me out"? ok bye#

$naotos thoughts$ well lets recap haruko back, destruction ooh yeah that's back, awkward feelings ...yes, random stuff definitely. One last thing is ticking me off why is haruko back for the atomsk fire bird or w/e or ..me?

naoto slowly walks down the hall to his room $slowly slowly no creaks good good$ he walks a little further but slips on a dirty sock kamon had left before going on vacation with shigenki (sound effect whuup) naoto still embarrassed walks over to his door when he sees the blue ricken backer thrown at him he is hit in the head and falls on the floor

haruko in kimono dress holding the red Gibson ebzero she "burrowed" from naoto: adorable takun-san I challenge you to a duel to test your skills with the katana

naoto getting off the ground: first off your crazy and its not a sword and second I don't even know how to use thes-

haruko: LIAR ur finger tips and the bass show me that all to well

$Damn she's good$ well neways theres nothing worth fighting for

haruko: BUZZ wrong again along with keeping your life and honor the loser will be bound to tell the winner a truthful answer to their question whatever it maybe

$hey things may work out$ in that case I accept your challenge

% outside naoto's window mihashi and gaku are holding ninamori up with very little succes so she can try and get a look through the window%

mihashi: explain to me why again are we doing this?

ninamori: we are naotos friends so we are obligated to try and help him

gaku: ooh somebody has the hots for naot

ninamori kicks gakus hand almost losing her balance

gaku: ouch well I might just leave then

ninamori: the kiss kiss girl is here

gaku: but ive got to stay by my friends through thick and thin

mihashi: whats going on

ninamori: cant see very well they might be fighting or no they wouldn't he wouldn't wobbling

gaku: wouldn't whaowthey all fall over

from inside the with lots smashing and bangings: harukos voice {naotos voice} ur not trying hard enough {im getting exhausted what are you trying to do kill me} don't go easy on me {believe me I wont } oh you make this too easy barely a workout {speak for yourself}

mihashi and gaku: ooh

ninamori starts whimpering: why

mihashi: don't worry about it lets just get you ho-

just then the roof exploded shooting haruko and naoto on to the pavement to fight

haruko's kimono was somewhat dirty and disshoveled with one of the shoulder straps cut: you sure you don't want to back down

naoto looking even worse: fat chance

And with that they ran at each other instruments above their heads ready to strike, they bring them down at exactly the precisely the same time, (CLAAANG!!!) haruko being the stronger one of the two sent naoto eight feet back and before he had the chance to react, haruko was in the air with that crazed cat look in her eyes bringing the guitar down, naoto had closed his eyes waiting for the blow, it had seemed two seconds late though he slowly opened his eyes, to see haruko dazed looking at him and his right arm but the Gibson was missing from her hands he spotted it all the way across the street in the neighbors yard he saw his arm was up in a defensive position and surrounded in a red and black aura while the ricken backer covered in green

Everyone at the same time: what the hell?

naoto still shocked and chuckling: looks like I won

haruko gasps

gaku slowly: naoto

naoto: what?

gaku: your dads gonna be soo pissed

naoto aggravated: SON OF A BITC-

well I know theres a line at the bottom dumb word well hey I finished this chap yeh well review plz and hey enter the contest sorry i cant make action captions ticks me off to sry


	4. Another Chap Omg

Well hey folks I'm bringing back an older story if only for just one more chapter. Tell me what you think. Flaming is not cool constructive criticism is applauded. If you have problems with my spelling or grammar point it out and I will most likely change it. Check you all out later oh and be sure to read the Stories by FRESH C and the amazing story that is GUITARS.

Outside in a street that is now very destroyed a young boy stares at his right hand which is for reasons unbeknownst to him and us is glowing a green color. His three young friends ask questions of the utmost importance while a pink haired girl has disappeared from view.

"Naota why is your arm glowing neon green?"

"I have no idea Mahashi"

"Does it feel weird?"

"Not really, kinda itchy I guess but yeah not too bad Gaku".

"Isn't it more like sage then it is neon green?"

"No Ninamori I would say its neon more then sage but hey speaking of which what are you guys doing here in the first place".

"Um well you know so like Gaku and I were cruising when we saw Ninamori and thought… it would be cool to come over and hangout".

"Kiss kiss girl is gone where did she go KISSU KISSU".

"Uh yeah that's what we were doing and yeah where did the wasp girl go". Says the purple haired teenager.

" I don't know but I have an idea I will catch up with you guys later thanks for coming over though".

"Uh no problem man lets go guys".

"Mahashi where's your truck".

"Well the funny story about that is.." All three teenagers make a break for it while Naota sits there shaking his head. He then proceeds to walk in his house and up the stairs to his room which seems to have a gaping hole in it.

"HARUKO HARUKO"

"You rang" she says as she lies on the top bunk of Naota's bed in her normal purple shirt and black pant attire.

"Well you owe me an answer to a question but the problem is I have aot of them now."

"Not my problem kid but I gotta say I was a little worried you were going to choke but it looks like your swing is coming along just fine".

"You know those baseball metaphors are getting kind of tiring".

" Well you gotta take the pitches as they come I mean for all we know in some alternate reality there are people writing about our lives and making you out to be clinically depressed or a ninja while I am just random and sex possesed".

"Whatever your saying doesn't make much sense so I will agree on the random thing but what was the question you wanted to ask?".

"Well takun it was about if you still felt like you had the power of Atomsk but you answered that for me".

"Hmm well okay then so my question is do you.."

"NOPE sorry kid you don't get two questions that is against the code of bushido and Kazuo Koike won't put up with any of that"

The childs face turns sour and he begins to hold his fists to his abdomen

"Are you kidding me how can you do that. That question was one I was just curious about I mean come on its even one of the Top three. You are so selfish how can you even- what the"

Naota stops his tirade to notice that Haruko has fallen asleep but not before putting a small drawing on a posicle. He looks at it and sees that it is a sleepy face with the words " Get some sleep after your lecture we have big plans for tomorrow". Frustrated and pretty weak from sparring Naota reluctantly falls asleep.

Naota wakes up to feel the wind on his face and his pillow missing. He opens his eyes to see red and his cheeks feel the rugged touch of leather. His hands seem to be on something soft but he can't identify what they are when his last thought is "OH GOD".

"Ooh Naota that tickles we have time for foreplay later right now we gotta stay sharp"

"I-you WERE ON THE VESPA ARENT WE".

"Of course where else, Naota in your sleep you sure do say weird things oh and next time make sure I'm on top in the dream".

"I was-it wasn't like that I just"

"Were having dirty naughty thoughts about such an innocent girl like me".

"Your not innocent you know I can caugh caugh cough"

"Try not talking too much takun insects will hit the back of your throat and I wont fish them out. Just enjoy the ride and vibrations which I can feel you are doing".

"cuagh cuagh I cough cough blech"

Naota just moved his hands lower to Haruko's abdomen and gave up on his argument it was pretty clear she knew how to beat him on this ground. But he did do his best to enjoy the ride by looking and fully taking in the ocean. He has never been this far away from Mabase but knew he was still in town by seeing the tilted Mechanica plant. They stop 15 minutes later and walk towards the beach.

"Where are we going there is nothing here"

"You humans got to start looking past your eyes"

Haruko then raises her left hand up and lets out a large whistle. After a few moments bubbles start to appear on the water when a large circle rises out of the water. The outside of the circle only reflects those objects which are around it.

"Well Takun here you are welcome to the Intergalactic Space Police's location on earth".

While Naota seemed mesmerized Haruko's face dropped as the large glass circle opens up. Inside a woman about 5'6 in height with brunette hair looks in Haruko's direction with a face of disgust.

"Oh agent Raharu today will not be looking good for you and… YOU BROUGHT THE MONKEY HERE!

So yeah whoop there it is. Yeah that was lame but tell me what you thought of the chapter. Best of luck in life and Gobles reader oh and so read the stories I have suggested they are much much better then mine.


End file.
